This invention pertains to shelves and, more particularly, to a display shelf.
Over the years a variety of shelving units, racks and display cases have been build. Many of these shelving units, racks and display cases have been constructed of metal, such as steel, iron, or aluminum. Many other shelving units, racks, and display cases have been fabricated of wood, laminated particle board, and other synthetic materials. Some of the shelving units and display cases have been built with glass windows, glass panels, and/or glass shelves. Shelves constructed of aluminum, laminated particle board, and some synthetic materials have a tendency to warp and bow from use due to loads of the items stored on the shelf.
Conventional shelving units, racks and display cases are often cumbersome and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, conventional shelving units, racks and display cases often requires numerous screws, bolts, nuts, or other fasteners, for assembly which necessitate the use of screwdrivers, wenches, and other tools.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved shelf unit which overcomes most, if not all of the preceding difficulties.